


Their Master

by Miss_Hitman27



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Hitman27/pseuds/Miss_Hitman27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We do not let go, Tsuna..." He spoke. Those words echo in his head, but in his heart. He knew. It was too late. When they first saw him. They were curious by the small boy. Now...they want him. They will stop at nothing to get what they desire. Arcobaleno27</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Miss Hitman here! Thank you all who will be joining me in this wonderful path. I will posting here and as well in fanfiction.net until they get their things together.
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> Miss Hitman

**    Prologue: The Choice **

 

Eyes widened, there’s was a sharp intake of air. People gasps and began to speak among him. The school bag fell from its hold as the body began to numb itself. The boy froze from the site before him. _They_ … The mysterious group that people would whisper in the walls of the academy. They hold the promise fame and power to whoever can control them.

They were kneeling in front of him. Each person whom he had the honor of knowing and befriending them, kneeling. A move that seem to belittle them… Disgraceful.

“Master.” They said.

That title. The boy shudders as he could feel the stares from the people around him. He steps back. There is no way this could happen to him. He was nobody. His own parents disown him. Shun by his brothers and the legacy of the great clan. He wanted to live in peace. He had nothing to offer them. Why? The boy turns to run away.

A hand grabs him.

“You cannot escape, Tsunayoshi.”

The rough deep voice shook his very core.

It was a tone of a lover would say to seduce his prey. It was a threat and a promise. Pull in; his back touches the warm chest. Tsuna shiver. He looks up to the man's face. Eyes collide. A warm hand caresses his stomach while the other reaches and touches his cheek. The boy could feel his strength leaving. Trailing down under his chin, his face tilts upwards gazing the man before him. The man leans down nuzzling where the neck met the shoulder. He breathes deeply the smell of the boy. It gave off an intoxicated scent; he wanted to burrow himself in. The man slowly licks the skin. Addicting.

“Tsuna...”

He whisper, hot breaths touch the ear of the boy. The boy struggle. The grip tightens.

“No,” the man hissed, “We chose you.”

“Please--” the boy began to speak.

The man gently shushes the boy by a short kiss. Then quickly letting go, “We do not let go, Tsuna.”

The man seals the vow with the kiss. He devours the boy's soul. Claiming it after waiting patiently for the right moment. Yes, this boy is his, theirs, and they will never let go. If someone tried to take their beloved away. They will bring hell on earth.


	2. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1: The transfer student **

:

:

:

:

_“There’s a new transfer student coming.” a voice said. A yellow flame appears in the dark room._

_“Yes, I heard…” a red flame follow._

_“It’s been ages, Kora!” a blue flame spoke this time._

_“65 years to be exact.” a green flame appear as well._

_"I wonder what he or she is likes..." a shy purple flame spoke in whisper._

_“Who cares?” The purple-blue flame appears suddenly and then disappears._

_The yellow flame chuckled. “This should be fun…” Then it was gone._

_Soon one by one the other flame disappears as well._

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

There is a school known to be the elite of the elite schools. A school designed to nurture the future generation of the rich. It's a place where society and its rules cannot reach. A place perfect for the Mafia to send their children. Teresa Academy. Yes, Teresa Academy is the school to teach and train the future masters and ladies of the rich and underworld. If your child attends this school, you will be envy by all your friends and enemies. However, they had three strict entrance policies. First, the entrance exam; the entrance exam is a worthy opponent. The highest number of kids passing the test is five. Six would be extremely lucky. Every year there will be 200 students will take it and only those five will pass. The second will be the bribery. How much money are you willing to bribe the board of admission for your child to attend? The last would be reputation. How prestigious blood and reputation will judge if your child is worth to attending this school's sacred grounds. Students require having their own personal attended whether it's a maid or butler. The more you have the high status you gain within the school. If you do not follow the requirement you are banished from the school forever shaming your family.

A lone black car drove through the entrance of the steel gates. It circles around the flawless silver fountain containing a statue of a graceful nymph. The driver stops the car and hurries out to open the passenger side, but it was already open.

"Mister Tsunayoshi."

A black cover pants leg stick before another leg came out after. A shy adorable boy shuffle out. His body screams **uke**. He clumsy fix his red tie. He wipes the imaginary dust from the white uniform jacket. Sawada, Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" for short, gaze at his new home. The rumors were true. Big emphasis of fancy things. He was stuck here until he fails. He wanted to go home. His sanctuary. Away from his loving family

**Flashback begins**

Tsuna, peaks into the room.

"Enter already boy!"

He jumps. Four pairs of eyes train on him. None of them express emotion, but only one. His father. Disgust for him. He could feel it from where he stood.

He sat away from them. His world from theirs.

"Tsunayoshi," his father started, "You fail again."

His voice is hard and cold. Tsuna, flushed red. They always keep tabs on him. It will change now. Today, will be the last time he will see them. He was going to get his freedom. He was so excite at the idea he didn’t hear his father until—

"We're sending you to Teresa Academy..." The man finishes.

Tsuna stood up after hearing that. No way! Anything, but **that school**.

His father sneers at his actions and went on, "Perhaps, it will show you to be grateful to be part of this family."

Tsuna, close his eyes and hung his head. Trap in their world. He should’ve recognized that something like this will be pulled off by his father. They made a deal. He wanted. No. **Needed** to be free. His freedom is his life. To spread his wings and fly away from this place and yet…

"If you fail to gain six contracts… Not only we'll cut you off, but there will be consequences."

His father stood up and walks where he was sitting at. His heart pounding as each steps hit the polished floor.

"Understand?"

He could only nod.

**Flashback ends**

"Mister Tsunayoshi, this way," The driver said.

Tsuna blinks his light brown with specks of gold eyes. They were a beautiful site to see however, hidden by these horrible big bottle-ends glasses he was forced to wear. He is forbidden to take off the glasses in front of people no matter what. They enter the building. Finding the office, which sign said "principle," the driver knocks on the door. A faint “come in” muffle through before people enter. "I'm assuming you're Tsunayoshi Sawada."

A man white hair pale skin and round glasses with dark eyes greet the boy. Mr. Kawahira read from the plaque Tsuna nodded. The principle gestures for the guests to sit.

"Your father prepared everything over the phone... I know you have to gain six contract." He made a grab of papers.  He continued

"Personally, your grades are... lacking."

Swallowing Tsuna grip the front pants legs. The driver clears his throat a bit, "Please be caution of your words."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be harsh... just curious."

There was evident that he was telling the truth, but Tsuna still didn't trust him. After few moments of silence the driver spoke again, "He cannot speak sir."

"Can't or don't." He shot back.

Tsuna glance up. Warning bells rang. He could feel something from the man in front of him. Tsuna, tilt his head in confusion. He wasn't dangerous, but it’s something trying to get out. Light switch went off and the man smile.

"I think you'll do fine here," he pulled out a set of keys, "Here are your keys to your dorm. Only you have access until you gain a butler."

Tsuna reach for them. His hand brushes against the principal’s cold hand. Tsuna tremble a bit,

“Sorry, my hands are always cold.”

It wasn't the temperature that made him feel this way. It was the complex emotions rose from the touch. It changes to curious to nothing. Tsuna quickly pull his hand back. This man is strange.

"Classes start at 8 o'clock sharp. Don't be late." The principle stood up and walk around the table, "Academic classes end at 3:00 pm then, the activities club will start and end at 4:45pm. Curfew during the week is 8:30 pm. On weekends is 10 pm."

Tsuna nods and stood up as well.

"I'll give you a tour where's everything you'll need." And he did. Walking around the vast area, Tsuna was screaming inside to go H-O-M-E. He'll never survive.

"Let see... am I forgetting anything? Oh, its best you lay low for the first week and on Saturday will be your exam... Good luck!" _Exams?_ Tsuna thought.

The man disappears. The boy let out the air trap in his lungs. The driver laugh a bit, "Come Mister Tsunayoshi, let's get you settle in."

Getting back in the car. All he could see students accompanied with a butler or maid.  The golden rule of the school. Tsuna never understood why this school had them. But it made them famous.  Many of them were from the student's families. Or at least that's what Mr. Kawahira (the principal) explains. Students that didn't have one will often find one in the Butler's Association Institute. A small school for incoming butlers. Tsuna sigh inwardly. No one wanted a weak pathetic master like him. His family set him up to fail. Bad reputation from the public. If wasn't for that Tsuna would have been gone. The car came to a stop. One look outside, Tsuna blanch.

The dorm his father assigns him was a shabby three stories run-down manor. Looks like no one has lived in a decade. Greenery covers the entire porch and windows. Dry leaves block the pathway. A dead tree lay a little down driveway. The house itself begs for a touch of paint or someone to care for it. Tsuna got out of the car. The driver was reluctant to enter the building as Tsuna was. Hosting his bag he proceeds to walk. He places the key in its slot and turn.

Eyes water from the dust.

Tsuna creaks in slowly to the empty dorm. Inside was no better than the outside. Dark and cold with lots of cobwebs and dust two inches tall. He saw his personal things in boxes. The furniture were already there just cloak with white sheets. He found more plants growing as he walk inspecting rooms.

**_Home sweet home._ **

"Mister Tsunayoshi," he turns to the driver, “I know this isn't easy for you, but good luck and if you need a ride..."

He produces a card out, "Please text me."

Carefully, not to touch the man, Tsuna took it and gave a tiny smile. He bows his thanks. If the chance arose, he'll use it. Tsuna watch the driver leave. He could hear the car start and drive off.

Silence.

Tsuna drop his bag. He needed to clean now. He went toward his things. He pulled out a pair of speakers and flashlight. Once Ipod was plug in. He turns it on. Soft piano of "Mad World" by Gary Jules filter the bare rooms.

Finding the cleaning supplies was difficult, right near a small space by the chimney is where he found it.  It’s his lucky day because he also found boxes filled with kitchen silverware, plates, and other things. He even manages to get the electricity going from the set of key given to him.  By midnight the house itself was sparkly clean. Tomorrow after class he'll go to the market to get food and supplies.  He flops on the bed.  His arms and legs pulse and ache from the strain today. But, it was worth it because underneath all the muck was a beautiful elegant hand- craft design of the Victorian era.  The manor is representative of the past still in the present.

He was going to throw up. Today is the first day of school. Tsuna was not ready. The alarm woke him at 6:15 am. Only six hours of sleep. His body protest from the recent activities. Screw this.

He took his time, but knew that it's impossible to escape. By the time he stood outside he was pale and shaking. **HONK!**

Snapping out of it. He saw a small black limo coming towards him. That's weird; the driver should have gone back to the estate. The car stops in front of him. The driver, a tall man his hair pink with golden amber eyes. An unusual color. He wore a tailor grey suit and a brown leather hat.

"Young master Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna nods, "My name is Jarvis. My master had asked me to be your driver until further notice."

 _Master?_ Tsuna thought.

"The principle." The man said looking at the boy's face. Jarvis spoke in monotone voice. A voice that made Tsuna shudder from his memories. He loath when people spoke like that. Especially towards him. Jarvis open the door. Tsuna nodded his thanks. He got in. For the duration of the ride he mentally prepare for the day.

He didn't notice that the car stop and Jarvis was already waiting for him.

"Young master--"

A paper thrust in front of Jarvis, **_Please call me Tsuna._**

"I cannot," Jarvis said sternly. Tsuna eyebrows furrow in. The man took the express as confusion and answered, "My master never asks me personally to drive someone even if you're..."

He stops.

Tsuna stood out and wrote ** _, sorry if I trouble you. I don't like people adding my name with titles._**

The man gave the boy the smallest of smiles, "I will pick you up after class."

**_Thank you, Jarvis-san._ **

Tsuna scribble a bit before waving goodbye. He walks up the steps. He could feel the stares and hear the whispers from students surrounding him. Tsuna, race up the steps only to be reminded of his nickname, Dame-Tsuna. He face planted the ground as he fell. Laughter erupts.

"What a loser." Someone call out.

"He doesn't look rich. Not even good looking either." Another said.

His face burns as he got up and scurry to his first class. He manages to find his room number. After a brief introduction. Tsuna enter the class after an okay from Mr. Nezu. The girls gush about the newest student. And when he walks in. The noises die as he stood in front of them. Tsuna wrote his name on the board and bow.

"Due to medical reasons, Tsuna-kun cannot speak." The teacher explains, “please welcome and treat him kindly."

Someone ticks their tongue, "A weakling."

That brought everyone's attention, Tsuna blush. The teacher clears his throat. He place the boy near the window in the first row. The seat itself was actually a very comfortable love seat with a small round table. Tsuna hurried to sit down. The class went off without a hitch. A little while, Tsuna sat up. Someone was watching him. He look around, but found no one looking at him. Ignoring it he went back to the lesson. By the end, Tsuna's head is spinning from all the equations. The student made it worst. The butlers did the work for them.  From answering a question to turning a page of a book. Finally, it was lunch.

If he knew that his clumsy self would be the trigger of his change of fate. He would have stayed away from the cafeteria.

The dining hall was filled with circular table cover in white cloths. Flowers in cover the center as decorative.  Classical music plays in the background besides the clattering of student enjoying their meal. He brought the cheapest thing, which was Ramen. He rather spends his money today when he goes to the store. Tsuna look for a place to sit. Found one, he moves.

A shriek permitted the air as he fell.

He looks up to see a raven hair girl with blue eyes.

"You stupid ignorant boy!"

Tsuna saw his mistake. His ramen soak the girl's dress. The dining hall became silent. Then the whisper began.

_"He didn't-"_

_"Erika-sama..."_

_"I feel sorry for the kid..."_

Tsuna, scramble in kneeling position to bow his apology. He stood up pulling out his handkerchief to wipe off the mess. However, he found himself flying across the floor hitting one of the tables. It felt a sledgehammer decide to take a crack at him. No one should be that strong. W-What’s going on?

"Don't touch Erika-sama, whelp." Tsuna moves a bit as he focus on the maid standing in front of the said girl, "She's the daughter of Kerri family." The maid lit up in a blue flame. **_What?!_** Blue flames. Why is there’s blue flames surrounding her?! The maid stop when the girl raise her hand. Gone the flames went.  Tsuna want to delve on the fact that the woman was cover in blue flames, but hearing the Kerri name. Tsuna stop. Already, Tsuna fucked up. He knew who the Kerri family was. They were a small promising business that his family supports. He was grabbed and hauls up. _No, don’t touch me..._ A butler drags him and drops him in front of the girl.

"What is your name?" The girl said sweetly.

He said nothing. Only his body trembles the idea his father hearing about this.

"Speak boy!" The butler reprimand.

He was hit behind his head so hard that he almost fell forward.

"Erika-sama, he can't speak," a girl stood up, "Please forgive him. He's the new student..."

"Ah, is that so..." She waves a hand.

Pain... as Tsuna felt the punch knock him down. His glasses almost slips as he moves to place them back in with a shaking hand. He held himself in a ball suddenly he was getting beat up. Tsuna just waited for the girl grow tired then he can get up and leave. _Just have patience, Tsuna…_ He thought.

What he didn't know the butler beating the boy is distributed by the lack of noise. He held back, but surely the boy can feel the pain? No, he could feel it. The intake of breath as he held his ground. The butter look at his mistress which she only gaze at her nails. He continues to beat the boy.

"Erika-sama, don't you think ---”

“Shut up and make the wretch pay!”

An ugly frown adore her face. Tsuna found himself place before her.  Blood sweep from his nose.  His body throb in pain.  He struggle to get up to run away.  Tsuna slam down. He choke.  A clean black loafer shoe pin between his shoulder blades.  He could feel it digging in his skin. _Anger...pleasure. They were enjoying this._ Tsuna detest this.

“Now let's see…”

Forcing to look up by the grip on his hair. He stare at the beautiful face of this girl. She reach touch his cheeks. Tsuna close his eyes. Hers were strongest. Hitting him full force. She not only please, she was annoyed, aggressive, and calm, and smug.

“Lick my shoe and I'll forgive your... crime.”

Tsuna took uneven breaths. He blinks away the blurry vision appear in his eyes. He was no dog, but to risk his family reputation.

“What are you waiting for…” she purred.

What could he lose? Tsuna thought, he had nothing. Everything that he is was because of his father. Tsuna finding the courage, shook his head. Her eyes narrow and sharpen in a twist fury.

She snaps her fingers. “Daniel, Jill, take care of him.”

That was the last he remember.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

Tsuna came around. His vision blur as he found black spot behind his eyes. It settles after blinking a bit. He look around in the dark room then down at his body. His arms were painted with big blue- purple flowers. Bruises.

“He’s lucky, Daniel-san went easy on the boy.” a calm voice said.

“First day, you got to love it.”

“Doesn’t he have--”

“No, or at least for right now... ne, Tsuna?” The pale pink curtain pull back. Tsuna jumps bit to see the principle. The blood color his cheeks in a cherry red at being caught eavesdropping.

“Whew, you know how to make friends, Tsuna-chan!”

His hand touch Tsuna’s. Tsuna felt mirth and relief. It dawn him that Mr. Kawahira was worry for him. Such a strange revelation. Tsuna sat up, he was in the infirmary.

“We step in when you lost conscious.”

The nurse took one last look at his wounds before stepping out to leave them to talk in private. The principle came closer and settle on the right side.

"Tsunayoshi." Mr. Kawahira said in confuse when the boy perks up a bit.

Ah...Tsuna stiffen, he sense a presence. The boy move his gaze towards the small table a little further away from them. A baby. His hair was black braided. He was wearing a red robe and oddly enough carrying a red pacifier. The baby was looking at him. He bow at him.

The principles follow his gaze and a smile grew, “This is Fon, a friend of mine.”

_Define friend._

Tsuna was no fool. His nerve scream to be cautious. This was no ordinary baby. Fon jumps off the table flip in midair and landed on his bed.

“Please to meet you, Tsuna.” He reach to shake hands. Tsuna wary, struggle his inner voice. He didn’t want to touch new people. People in general. He didn’t wanted to-- This is why he was alone. He paused for a second. Then with shaking hands he reach and grasp the outreach hand. A wave calmness feel his core. Tsuna relax instantly and shook Fon’s with no regret. Well at least his touch will not bother him.

“Now, Tsuna-chan, try to live for the week and stay away from the Stella group.” The principle happily said. In a blink of eye he was gone. Tsuna didn’t even have the chance to ask the guy about what he just saw. Tsuna sweatdrops as his scratch the back on his head. That guy will never change. Tsuna felt eyes on him. He look at Fon.

"Sorry, I was wondering why you hesitated in shaking hands with me. Are you afraid of me?"

Tsuna wave in defense. He look around and saw his bag. He stood up and walk towards it. He pull out a pad of paper.

**_No, I don't like to touch people more than I have to._ **

"Oh, I see."

The room fell in one of those awkward silence. Tsuna shifted bit before grabbing his things.

"Should you be moving at all?" Fon drawing the boy's attention. Tsuna pause. He look at the infant. With his eyes he convey a brief phase.

**_I'll be fine._ **

Tsuna leaves the room. As the door close. Fon, ponders the new information from what he just witness. Sawada, Tsunayoshi. The mysterious transfer student who got on the bad side of the Stella group. His day wasn't even over and rumors already spreading about. Yet his expression stated that he knew what was happening and everything is fine with him. In all his years he never met a person like this one. A person that might just...

"What a strange boy." Fon said to himself.

"You too, Fon?"

Fon merely turn bit to see, "Reborn, what are you doing here?"

"Checking..."

Fon chuckle, "How so?"

"Hmm, he detected me."

"What?!"

:

:

:

:

:

Leaving the infirmary, Tsuna ran into Jarvis-san. The man was panicking over something, but then attack the boy as soon as he lay on the small brunette.

"Young master! Those wounds!"

The man made a grab at him, but step back. **_I'm fine..._**

"But-"

He shook his head. The man let him go but took his school bag from him. Tsuna allow the guy to take it without a fight. After a moment he ran up to stop the driver. He pull out a little notepad and wrote **Jarvis-san will it be okay if we went to the market?**

"I am your driver...you could order me if you want to

**I rather ask.**

The pink hair man nodded "Very well I doubt you listen to me."

Tsuna felt his cheek muscle twitch Jarvis-San is very funny man.

The good thing about Teresa Academy is that it’s like a city. Beside a school, it has shops, library, and a theater. Heck, they even have a theme park. A miniature society for superior beings. Tsuna enter the market when they got there. Instantaneously, he felt his worries melted away as he look for a cart. If there's one thing, Tsuna was good at is being a housewife. From cleaning to cooking, caring children is one of his specialties. Yes, one day he'll make a fine wifey for his future husband. Tsuna spotting a cart, but Jarvis-san beat him to the punch.

"With those wounds, young master Tsunayoshi, is a big no-no."

Pouting, the boy reluctant moves to the fruit and vegetables aisle. He eyed the food with critical inspection making sure that product weren't bruised or rotten. He was going to have to go full out. The manor being completely deserted of everything. He was going to have to replace it. Money is not problem. He saved a lot from his elementary and middle school.  Working multiple jobs and lying about his age were some of the things he had to do to get by. He may have been part of such an affluent family. They refuse to carter such shameful person like him.

For dinner Tsuna cook a simple meal that contains fish, soup, and lots of different sides. He invited Jarvis-san to dine with him. At first the man decline instantly. But seeing such a broken expression on the boy's face quickly change his mind.

"Since you made it. I shall taste it."

Tsuna watch the driver raise his chopsticks to his mouth.

Jarvis didn't show anything emotion, however in the inside. He relish on the fact this meal was the best he ever taste. Such a meager meal can have such bold favor. At the rim of his bowl he look at the boy who happily tucking his meal. Just like his master said. This boy... unpredictable. He keep changing. He treats him like a human being and not a tool. **That’s strange…** didn’t the boy know what type of school is Teresa Academy? **No matter** , Jarvis thought. He will do his job and observe Tsunayoshi. The nonexistence care for his injuries made the driver let go of himself and seek vengeance. Though, it was not his place **. No that place is for his—**

"Young master?"

The brunette blink. Eyes convey his question, **_yes?_**

"Will you be seeking your butler soon?"

Tsuna face still. He turn away. He got this distant look on his face. He sigh and shrugs.

**_Honestly I don't know._ **

 


End file.
